


Attached

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Tokka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph and Sokka have been sleeping together for months. Toph doesn’t want to get attached, but….what if she already is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached

It was a sign of how distracted she was, because she didn’t hear or feel him creep up behind her, something that hadn’t happened to her for a long time. When a strong pair of arms clasped around her torso with an iron grip and jerked her back into an equally firm chest, a gasp was knocked out of her and she dropped the bag of food she was about to put on the table.

His breath slid along her ear with a hot blast as her momentary surprise was taken over by battle-born reflexes and a hair-trigger response to danger.

Her head went back, slamming into her attacker’s nose. She rammed her elbow back into his ribs and he let out a pain-filled “Oof!” and let her go. She turned with a twist and metal chains slid out of her uniform, called by her unspoken command.

The chains wrapped around his arms and tossed him into the wall, where he landed with a resounding crack, followed by another moan of pain.

“WHO ARE YOU?” she demanded, her nerves crackling. How had this happened? How had he gotten into her house?

“Toph,” the intruder wheezed, shocking her out of her anger this time. “It’s me, dammit! What the hell?”

“Sokka?!” she exclaimed and retracted the chains with a loud, clanking _thwip!_ “What were you doing sneaking up on me?”

“I wasn’t! I thought you knew I was there! You _always_ know!” Sokka said as he levered himself away from the wall.

Toph felt her cheeks go red and she huffed out a little sigh that was more frustration than anger. He was right. She’d let herself get too distracted by her thoughts and her earth-sense had suffered for it. She’d been working on autopilot. That shouldn’t have happened. Ever.

“Sorry,” she shot at him. “I’m just…I’m distracted, okay? And you surprised me. I didn’t know you were coming over tonight.”

“I didn’t either, but it was late and I was…” he trailed off meaningfully and she lifted an eyebrow, pursing her lips a little.

“Horny?”

“You too, huh?” he said in a schmoozy voice, one that never failed to make her laugh. “Well, maybe I missed you too.”

“Thought we agreed not to get all weepy and attached?” she said lightly.

“Who said I was attached?” he replied.

They’d been sleeping together for a few months now; there was just something so right about having wall-banging, exhausting, stress-relieving sex with her best friend. It was a relief really, to be with someone who knew her, inside and out, who didn’t expect any more from her than she was willing to give. She wasn’t an easy woman to get along with—and she liked it that way—but it intimidated most men. She’d never had a serious relationship and wasn’t sure if she ever wanted one. That didn’t make the nights less lonely though, so when she and Sokka had randomly hooked up one night after too much booze, they hadn’t seen any reason not to keep up their late night, no-strings-attached romps.

She couldn’t say she’d had cause to regret it. Sokka had a lot of talents and they didn’t stop at the bedroom door. She’d made him swear not to get attached. She wasn’t the relationship type. He’d laughed when he’d promised her, like he couldn’t imagine that either.

She’d hated that laugh, how it had hit something deep within her. Something she’d been trying to ignore ever since. 

“Whatever, since you’re here, I might as well put you to good use. I could definitely use the release,” she said diplomatically, trying not to give away the way her whole body tingled at the thought of sleeping with him.

Sokka walked toward her as she turned back to the bag she’d dropped. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, but this time, she expected it. “I can tell. You’re strung a little tight there, Captain. So much tension…”

His warrior’s hands trailed up her waist and molded over her breasts. She let out a little snort of laughter.

“Pretty sure I’m not holding any tension in my _boobs._ ”  
“Just checking,” he mumbled into her ear and nibbled down her lobe, setting off a barrage of sensation that crackled through her nerves, igniting the desire for him that was never far from the surface. She moaned a little, tilting her head to the side as she closed her eyes.

She needed this. Needed him. Especially tonight. He’d make everything better. He always did.

His mouth trailed along her neck and settled just above the stiff collar of her metal-bending uniform. His teeth dragged at her pulse point, marking her, setting off little earthquakes under her skin. When he dragged the pins out of her thick hair and let it tumble down her shoulders, she shivered, feeling his fingers combing through it, calming her nerves and awakening every inch of her body.

“Sokka…”

He made a soft sound, one that vibrated through his chest and into her back. His nose brushed her ear, his tongue gently sliding up her lobe and his voice a raspy, low moan when he asked, “So do you want to talk about it, or do you want to fuck?”

Her pussy clenched, her nails digging into the table. They both knew the answer to that question.

She turned in his arms, sliding her hands up his torso, feeling every hard inch of his body through his clothing. She loved his body. Loved the taste it, the feel of it, the warm and the familiarity. She grasped his collar and tugged him down to her mouth.

“I’m going to ride you into the ground,” she said through her teeth.

Sokka groaned and pushed her ass back into the edge of the table as he surged forward and kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. She didn’t care though. She kissed him back just as hard, pulling her willowy body up against his solid frame like she was climbing a mountain. Sokka’s large hands clasped her waist and he lifted her off of her feet.

Normally she was not a fan of losing her grounding with the earth, but the feel of him between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist made her forget that. She forgot everything; the long hours at the precinct and the investigation that had slowly been consuming her. None of that mattered. Not now that he was there.

Her tongue flicked his, dashing into the heat of his mouth with a hungry growl that seemed more animal than woman. Sokka was moving, walking them in the vague direction of her bedroom. Before she knew it, he was pushing her down onto the bed, his hands scrabbling at the metal fastenings of her uniform.

She put one hand on his chest and shoved him back. “Let me.”

With a flex of her hand, the uniform came undone. With another smooth gesture, her vest and armbands flew off of her body and fell to the floor a few feet away with an audible clunking noise. Her boots followed, leaving her half-sprawled on the bed, her hair in disarray, wearing only a blank undershirt and her rough canvas pants.

“I love it when you do that,” Sokka mumbled, putting his knee onto the bed. His hand touched her knee and slid up her thigh as he settled his trunk between her legs.

“Gets you all hot and bothered?”

“I’m always hot and bothered when you metalbend,” he said as he pushed her back against the bed. His hand moved up her thigh and settled between her legs, cupping her pussy with a warm press that sent scattered shoots of pleasure along her nerves. His fingers rubbed at her through her thick pants and she lifted her hips into his hand and then caught herself.

She grabbed his hand and tossed it off of her as her lips twisted in a smile that had made grown men cry and children run screaming. To his credit, Sokka saw it as the challenge that it was.

“Take off your clothes,” she said, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving him back.

“So bossy.”

“Less talky, more cocky.”

She knew he was smiling. He climbed off of the bed with a jounce, and she heard him undressing with a deliberate slowness meant to taunt her. She could play that game too.

She sat up and yanked her undershirt out of her pants. She tossed it into the abyss, followed by her bra. Then she laid back, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them, and her panties off of her legs slowly. Sokka let out a whistle as she tossed her pants aside.

“What are you looking at?” she shot at him.

“My dinner.”

She rolled her pale eyes, trying not to laugh.

“If you’re that hungry, you can eat my ass too,” she said churlishly. Sokka laughed in his chest, a warm sound that made her toes curl up. He knelt by the bed, reaching up to grasp her.

“I got news for you,” he said as his hands dug into her hips. He slid her down the bed toward him until his bare chest was between her thighs. “I _like_ eating your ass.”

“Of course you do, you’re disgusting,” she said as she pulled his hair free. She liked to have something to grab onto.

“ _I’m_ disgusting? You like to suck my toes!”

“Oh, please! That only happened like, one or nine times, tops,” Toph said with a laugh.

Sokka laughed that low, pleased sound again, his hands stroking up her hips and sides and finally pushing her breasts together. She wove her hands into his unbound hair and pushed his face into her breasts, eager to feel his teeth on hard flesh.

He didn’t disappoint. He rained kisses along her collarbone and then rubbed his face down between her breasts with a muffled moan of longing. He drew one nipple into his mouth, suckling at it, rolling it between his lips and then nipping it gently with his even teeth. Toph breathed out, shaking on the bed as she tightened her thighs on his torso, lost in the sensation of his mouth, in his scent, in the heat that sprang from her nipple and shot through her body.

Everything below her waist was on fire, and he’d barely touched her. That wasn’t anything new though. He always had that affect on her.

Sokka’s hand pushed in between her legs, suddenly, but utterly welcome. His fingers glided gently over her mound, carding through the hair there, and then splitting her flesh with two fingers.

“Mmmm…finally…” she managed against his ear as he dipped his fingers inside of her, experimentally, testing the waters. Sokka released her nipple, dragging his bottom lip up her breast and then capturing her mouth with a playful nip. Her hips shifted forward a little, seeking a deeper penetration, but his fingers retreated. “Dammit.”

Sokka grinned against her mouth and kissed her again, this time with a swiftness that took her breath. His hands caught her hips again and he jerked her ass off of the edge of the bed, pushing her shoulders back with a bounce that broke the kiss and sent an exhilarated giggle pealing out of her. She didn’t fight him when he lifted her leg and slung it over his shoulder. He shoved her other leg back, pinning her thigh against her stomach.

She was exposed to him now, spread open, waiting. She loved it.

Sokka wasted no time, pushing his face against her pussy with avarice. He spread her open as his tongue slipped and slid along her vulva, circling her clit and then flicking downward. She moaned as he licked into her with three invasive strokes, pulling the moisture from her like a waterbender. She bit down on her lip, her hips lifting into his face, but he pinned them down, letting her leg slip off of his shoulder. She could just touch the floor with her toes, and she used that connection to her advantage, zeroing in on his body like a compass finding north.

His heart was pounding hard, but his breath was even as used his thumb to pull back her the hood over her clit, exposing the bundle of nerves to the warm air of her bedroom. Sokka’s breath ghosted against her flesh and then his tongue pushed up and around her clit, flicking downward and back, again and again until she was squirming in place.

He didn’t stop though, not even when her hands clenched up in his hair, or when he slid his fingers back into her aching pussy. He stroked into her, easing that ache with an expertise that was almost arrogant. She clenched around him, slick and hot, pleasure driving her hips up and down.

“Unng…yes…”

He sucked her clit into his mouth, the pressure bowing her back off of the bed with a hard gasp. When he released her swollen flesh, she could swear she could feel his grin. He pulled back, just enough to tease her, the tip of his tongue barely touching her clit as he teased it.

Her whole body gave a shudder, a prelude to the pleasure she knew was coming. She gave herself up to it, letting go of all the pressure of her life, the job, the expectations.

There was just Sokka.

When he pulled his fingers from her pussy, she wanted to curse him, but he closed his lips around her clit again. His wet fingers came up her body, dragging over her left nipple with a pinch she felt deep inside of her aching body. She grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers into her mouth, the flavor of her body spreading on her tongue.

Sokka groaned and turned his head, biting down on the inside of her thigh. When she released his fingers from her mouth, he ran them slowly back down her body. She arched into his petting palm like a cat in heat, savoring the goosebumps that crested along her skin in his wake.

His wet fingers pushed back into her, roughly, though she didn’t mind. He added three this time, spreading her open, letting the wetness of her desire slick the insides of her thighs. Sokka gave her clit one last suck and then pulled back, getting off of his knees and half-hovering over her.

His other hand grasped her breast and squeezed. Toph shifted in place, squirming around his fingers, wishing he’d move, wishing he’d fuck her.

He was just playing with her though, and she knew it. Just like he knew that he’d pay for it later. Toph was many things, but passive in the bedroom was not one of them. He’d taken the lead tonight because she’d let him, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. It never did.

If he didn’t like the dynamics of their relationship, he’d never complained. She thought he secretly loved it.

When his fingers started massaging in and out of her, she nearly sighed in relief. Yes. This was what she wanted. More. She gasped and thrashed on the bed, lifting her hips into his hand as he sped up, finger-fucking her with short jerks of his arm. She could almost imagine the way his muscles would be quivering, of the sweat on his skin, the determined set of his jaw.

Everything was wet and warm, her pussy clenching around his fingers with each greedy spasm. She was going to cum, no doubt about it. His fingertips pressed into her g-spot, relentless as the pleasure radiated throughout her loins.

Her hips lifted in time to each thrust of his hand, breathing grown ragged as sweat popped out on her skin. She could hear the wet sound of his fingers moving in and out of her filling the air. She closed her thighs on his hand, lifting her body, the rough grind of his palm flattening her clit and sending white-hot jolts along her nervous system. It was too much.

She lifted her head off of the bed, letting out a defeated gasp as her body squeezed around his fingers, tossing her into an orgasm that shook her to the bone. Her whole body quivered, caught in the lightning-crack of pleasure that enveloped her.

Sokka’s fingers slowed and then gently eased out of her. She felt his body lower over hers, his hands pushing her hair back as she struggled to catch her breath.

His mouth covered hers, swallowing the little pants she released as she slowly relaxed into the covers. She could feel his stiff cock against her hip. She found Sokka’s hair again and lifted her head, kissing him hard. After a few moments, their breaths were both ragged and she lay back a little.

She could feel Sokka watching her as he smoothed down her unbound hair, which had always needed taming. That’s how he made her feel. Like the wild girl she had been when they’d first met. She loved feeling that way.

“That better?” he asked, his nose brushing hers, his breath sweet and comforting. Her hand slipped down and brushed his cock.

“Mmm…” was all she could manage.

“Told you you were strung too tight, Bei Fong,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose. “Maybe when we’re done you can tell me what’s got you so distracted?”

“I’d like that,” she said quietly.

“But first–” he said and then flipped over onto her stomach so fast and hard that it shocked a gasp out of her. Her hair was everywhere, clinging to her lips as she clutched the covers, her cheek pressed into the mattress. Sokka’s hands grabbed her hips, spreading her legs apart and pushing her hips up and back.

His fingers slipped back inside of her wet pussy, curling and pressing deep against her already over-stimulated g-spot, rubbing until the pleasure made her hips dance backward, her leg shaking with the effort not to close her wet thighs.

“Fuck!”

That seemed to be the reaction he was looking for, because he eased his fingers out of her and gently glided them along her vulva, skimming her quivering, swollen clit as she dug her toes into the stone floor. When his wet fingers moved up, sliding up over her asshole, she grinned into the covers.

His face pressed into her, his tongue darting along her clit for a few blistering strokes, the sensation driving her stomach into the bed and then back against him. He caught her hips with his hand, keeping her steady as she moaned.

When his tongue trailed upward, dipping into her cunt, she bit her lip so hard she drew blood. The salty tang of it spread on her tongue as Sokka’s tongue swirled inside of her and then withdrew.

“You taste so good,” he mumbled as his hands spread on her ass, lifting her cheeks apart. He nipped her inner thigh, making her dance in place, anticipation pulling her tight as a string.

When he dragged his tongue between her cheeks, it was sweet relief. He flicked her puckered flesh with the lightest of caresses, making her grin into the covers.

“And what’s _that_ taste like?” she tossed back at him, but he was too busy easing his tongue into her to reply. The slippery feel of him stroking in and out of her, of his face pressed deep against her ass made her feel indecently pleased with herself. “ _Yes…_ ”

He pulled away a moment later though, smacking her ass with a light tap that made her laugh. He stood up and wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her as back against him. His cock nudged her opening as she propped herself up on her hands.

He entered her slowly, gently, easily. She was so wet and ready for him that he sank into her to the hilt, causing her mouth to fall open in wordless pleasure. The pressure was fantastic. He was so hard he was like steel, filling her to the brim, stretching her around his girth until she was shuddering in his arms.

Chills broke out over her skin as Sokka’s hands slipped to her hips and lower back. He pushed her into an arch that brought her ass up. He slid out of her all of the way and then entered her again with a shallow thrust.

His hips pulsed against hers in a slow rhythm as she pushed back against him, taking him as he took her, lifting herself up on her tiptoes. A moan left her with each thrust, a moan he shared.

It wasn’t enough though. She wanted more.

She pushed back against him and then twisted away from his body, disengaging them as she sat down on the bed.

“What are you do–oh _fuck_ …” Sokka said in a ragged voice that turned into a little snarl of pleasure when she touched his hip, and slid her hand to his cock. He was slick from her body, slippery and warm. His stomach muscles contracted as she wrapped her fingers around him and pulled him forward half a step.

She slipped his cock into her mouth, her tongue sliding along the rigged contours, tracing a fat vein that ran up the underside of his shaft. His hips moved forward and back as she worked him in her hand.

His taste spilled over her tongue, rich, slightly spicy, his musk filling her nostrils as she shaped him with her mouth. Sokka quivered in front of her and she knew he was trying to control himself, that he wanted nothing more than to thrust himself into her throat. He didn’t, though she might have enjoyed it. She pulled her mouth off of him and nipped his abs.

“Get on the bed,” she said, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

“Hmm?” Sokka said, lost in the fog of pleasure, no doubt. She grinned and tugged on his cock.

“On the bed, idiot.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said and did as he was told, climbing up and sitting against the pillows with a thump.

Toph stood and rolled her shoulders, then snapped out both of her hands. Metal from her uniform followed the movement, tearing free and flying into the air beside her.

“Uh…” Sokka started, obviously spotting them. “What are you…?”

But she wasn’t listening

With a lazy flick, the metal bands clamped onto Sokka’s wrists and then twisted around the wooden bed frame. “HEY!” He jerked his arms forward, but there was no getting free. Not unless she wanted him to.

Toph crawled up the bed toward him, grinning. “I think I promised to ride you into the ground.”

“We’re not on the ground. We’re on the bed.”

“Shut up. Are they too tight?”

“No. Do I need a safe word?” he mused.

“Safe word is ‘Ow, I’m a big piss-baby’, can you remember that?”

“I think so,” he drawled in a flat voice.

“Good,” she said and lowered her mouth to his thigh. She licked upwards, over his balls, her hand going around his cock with a squeeze.

“Unng…” Sokka moaned, his hips lifting off of the bed as she sucked his balls into her mouth. “Blind as a wolfbat and you never fail to find my cock…”

She released him with a pop, pumping her hand around him. “Probably shouldn’t make blind jokes with my teeth this close to your dick.”

“Good point, I should— _ohhhh_ …” he cut himself off, lifting to fill her mouth as she pushed it down onto him. She swirled her tongue around him, and then pulled off of him as Sokka struggled in his bonds.

Toph ignored him, straddling his lap and grasping his cock. She guided him to her opening, sinking down so that only the head of his cock was inside of her. Sokka caught his breath, stilling as she shuddered around him.

She put her feet up on his thighs, slowly working back and forth, taking him in long strides, finding her pleasure slowly. Sokka’s breathing grew ragged as she rode him, the bed frame rattling with each twist of his arms. Finally, he seemed like he couldn’t take it another moment.

“I want to touch you…” he groaned. “Please, let me touch you.”

“Is that what you want?” she whispered against his mouth and pulled back, just out of his reach. He strained against the metal bindings and then let out a ragged sound, an exhale of defeat. His head dipped and he swallowed hard.

“I want _you,_ Toph. The only thing I ever want…is _you,_ ” he said softly and it sounded like a confession, like something he knew he wasn’t supposed to admit.

Toph stilled over him. Brow furrowing, she slowly trailed her hand up his sweat-slicked abs, over his pecks and up his neck. She caught his face in both hands, her breasts pressing against his chest. Sokka’s whole body shook at the contact, his head coming up and his breath puffing against her face.

She bit down on her lower lip, her thumbs caressing the stubbled line of his jaw. Sokka’s arms rattled the bed as he twisted his hands in the restraints. She leaned closer to him, close enough that he could kiss her, if he wanted to.

He didn’t. He seemed to be waiting.

And when she brought her mouth to his, tentatively, he seemed confused, but he kissed her back anyway. Slowly, sensually, letting her take the lead as she’d wanted, Sokka seemed afraid to press for more. As if she might pull away at any moment, though why he thought that, she didn’t know.

Their lips barely brushed, gained purchase and then parted. It was a dance, slow and teasing. Desire coiled within her, but it wasn’t pure, blind animal need driving her now. It was something else entirely.

Her tongue gently caressed his lower lip and then flicked in against his teeth. He groaned and suckled the tip of her tongue between his lips.

She rocked her hips back and forth, her wet pussy sliding eagerly along his cock, the movement setting off a series of explosions deep within her. The pleasure carried along her nerves and sent a moan tumbling out of her mouth and into his.

Sokka’s body trembled, the bed frame rattling against the wall as he struggled to contain himself. His breath was hot against her mouth as she slid her hands into his hair and pulled him forward, releasing the metal bands around his wrists at the same moment.

Her thumb pressed against his quivering bottom lip, stilling the gasp of surprise and question that gusted out of him as his arms dropped. She smiled a little and then dragged her lip between her teeth.

“If you want me, I’m yours,” she said, the words leaving her like a promise.

But they didn’t mean anything. They couldn’t.

Sokka stilled, his arms at his sides. He swallowed and took a ragged breath.

Then his hand was in her hair, wrenching her toward him with a rough gesture that made that dark part of her rejoice. His kiss was not gentle. It was rough and liberating.

She reached out and grasped his broad shoulders, feeling the quiver of his muscles as he held her. She leaned forward, looping her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed to his chest. Sokka broke the kiss and buried his face against her neck, pulling at the skin, marking her, sending jolts straight through her skin and down, down, down between her legs.

Her hips shifted down and back, riding him, pulling him in deeper. She started slowly, but gained momentum, her spine rolling as she took him.

Sokka groaned into her ear as she panted against his neck. Her fingers curled into his hair, their bodies sliding together, her wet thighs sticking to his. His cock pressed in deep, stretching her as he always did. It felt so good…so damned good…

Somehow she was kissing him again, greedily, though he kissed her back just as hard, just as desperately. His hips lifted off of the bed in tiny jolts, bringing the both of them ever closer to that precipice. His fingers dug bruises into her hips as he moved her back and forth.

She leaned back, arching her back as Sokka brought her down into his thrusts over and over. Her head drove back into his legs, her hands over her head, utterly lost in the pleasure of that gripped her tightly.

“Yes! YES!” she gasped as Sokka’s thumb found her turgid clit, flattening it as he rubbed it hard. It was too much. She came, arching her back, stomach heaving as she panted, her body squeezing around his cock with a bone-deep spasm. Pleasure radiated through her, her limbs trembling, his name spilling from her lips like a prayer.

She was barely aware of Sokka moving, sliding out from under her as he got to his knees. She was too lost in her orgasm. When he pushed her down into the covers, his hips snapping against hers with a rough slap, she reached up, pressing her palm to his stomach, feeling each thrust go through her like the buckling tremors of an earthquake.

She knew he was close, but didn’t know exactly how close until he let out a gasp and pulled out of her. The next moment, she felt liquid spatter her torso, and then a hot glob landed right on her face, dripping across her left eye and trickling down across her lips. She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut as she scrunched up her face.

After a few moments, Sokka seemed to notice and a bark of laughter left him. “Oh! Oh shit…sorry!”

“Yeah, yeah, you _will be_ ,” she said with a twist of her lips. “Get me something to wipe my face.”

“I don’t know, that’s kind of a good look for you…”

“I will kill you and hide the body where no one can find it,” she said in a flat voice as Sokka laughed and reached for something over the side of the bed. He leaned over her a few moments later and gently ran a piece of cloth—which proved to be her discarded undershirt—over her face.

“There. That’s better,” he said and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Ugh, get off of me,” she said, shoving him to the side. She got up and swung her legs off of the bed. “I need a shower.”

She felt better once her feet were on the floor, allowing her to see the room. She felt strange, discombobulated, taken out of her skin, and she wasn’t sure why. She padded into her bathing chamber and turned on the shower by memory.

The water was warm when she stuck her hand beneath the spray, and she stepped under it immediately. Her hands were shaking when she lifted them, pushing her hair back. Why was she shaking? What was wrong?

Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?

She felt Sokka’s presence this time, and stiffened when he stepped into the shower behind her. His arms looped around her waist and brought her back against his body, holding her there like he could make…whatever it was she was feeling stop. Except he was just making it worse.

“What’s wrong?” he said into her ear, as the water beat down on her breasts.

“I’m just stressed over the case I’m working right now. That’s all.”

“That’s why you were distracted earlier, but that’s not what’s wrong now,” he said, kissing her shoulder. She slid her hands over his, squeezing.

“Drop it, okay?” she said in warning, but as usual, he didn’t listen.

“Is this about what I said? Or what you said?”

Toph swallowed hard and pressed her lips together. “Why would it be? We both agreed that this was a sex only arrangement. We were fucking. Things got said. Doesn’t mean we meant them.”

“What if we did though?”

Toph squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the ping of each droplet of water on her skin, on the tiles beneath her feet, hammering away at her.

“What exactly do you want me to say, Sokka?”

“I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t know,” he said as he kissed her temple. She turned in his arms and touched his cheek, sliding one thumb over his bottom lip.

“I don’t know either,” she said and kissed him.

It was a slow kiss, different, scary and full of all of the things they’d been trying not to say. Sokka cradled her face, holding her gently, as if she might bolt. She didn’t though.

She didn’t.

_(end)_


End file.
